1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting arrows and more particularly to a removable arrowhead and a removable nock for such arrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting and fishing with a bow is a widely enjoyed sport. When fishing with bow and arrow, an arrow is used having a line attached thereto such that the speared fish can be recovered. Arrowheads used for bow fishing arrows necessarily have barbs such that the arrow will penetrate the fish and will not be withdrawn from the fish's body when the arrow is recovered by reeling in the line. Prior art fishing arrows generally utilize a metal ferrule attached to the forward end of the arrow having a threaded portion and the arrowhead includes a mating threaded portion. To remove the fish from the arrow after a catch, the fisherman must unscrew the arrowhead from the ferrule; thereafter, withdrawing the headless arrow shaft from the fish. Before continuing bow fishing, the archer must thread the arrowhead back onto the shaft.
This procedure is relatively inconvenient, particularly in the cases where a fish is thrashing about and the archer's hand may be slippery. Thus, there is a need for an arrow design which will permit the arrow shaft to be very quickly removed from the fish and the arrow reassembled quickly to continue fishing. Various types of arrows having removable arrowheads have been described in the prior art, but none appear suitable to solve the above described problem. Chandler, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,284, discloses an arrow having a head attached by means of a tapered end of the arrow shaft fitting into a tapered ferrule socket on the head. The head is secured by a line to the rear portion of the arrow shaft. The purpose of the design is to permit the arrow shaft to be removed from the head before reeling in the fish by tugging on the line. The arrowhead must be pulled back through the fish after landing to remove the head from the line. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,691 to Norris discloses an arrowhead held to the shaft by a magnet and having a line attached to the head and also to the shaft. The problem being solved by Norris is that of the fish thrashing to free itself prior to reeling in of the catch with the danger of damaging the arrow. The movement of the fish breaks the head loose from the magnet. Fishing gigs and the like having removable heads are shown in the following patents: Raithel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,321; Garrison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,427; Hertel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,405; Gay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,362; and Guidry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,472. None of these patents disclose structure suitable to solve the present problem.